1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag cover that is provided in a steering wheel mounted on a vehicle. The airbag cover is provided on an upper surface of a boss portion in the vicinity of the center of the steering wheel, and covers an airbag accommodated in the boss portion.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, in the airbag cover disclosed in JP-A-2003-327069, an ornament is provided on an upper surface in the vicinity of the center of a ceiling wall portion that covers an airbag. The ceiling wall, portion of the airbag cover is provided with right and left door portions that are opened to the right and the left, respectively. A predetermined fracture portion (a tearable portion) is provided in circumferential edges of the right and the left door portions so as to fracture when the airbag inflates. The predetermined fracture portion is disposed in a front edge, a rear edge, and a center edge approaching the front and the rear edges in the circumferential edges of the right and the left door portions. The ornament is retained on an attaching seat that is provided in any one of the right and the left door portions, for example, in the left door portion. The predetermined fracture portion includes a common portion that is disposed in the center edge approaching the right and the left door portions. The common portion has a bypass portion that goes around half of the circumference of the attaching seat. The predetermined fracture portion has a bilaterally symmetrical shape in the circumferential edges of the right and the left door portions except for in the vicinity of the bypass portion of the common portion.
When the right and the left door portions are pushed and opened by the inflating airbag, the right and the left door portions are opened in a bilaterally symmetrical manner to the right and the left, respectively. The configuration of the airbag cover, by which the airbag pushes and opens the right and the left door portions to the right and the left, respectively, is referred to as a hinged double door airbag cover. In the hinged double door airbag cover, for example, when the door portions are opened, the right and the left door portions quickly move and separate from the vicinity of the center of the face of a driver to the right and the left, respectively, even when the ornament is retained by the left do or portion. For this reason, in the hinged double door airbag cover, even when the face of the driver approaches a boss portion, it is possible to reduce a period of contact between the ornament and the face of the driver, and it is possible to smoothly open the door portions.